


If You Were A Movie

by PiercetheCas



Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Mindless Fluff, Movie Night, Romance, fuenciado - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9361781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiercetheCas/pseuds/PiercetheCas
Summary: Pure fluffJaime and Vic have a movie night full of cuddles and popcorn fights.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Title is from SWS'S album "If You Were A Movie, This Would be Your Soundtrack"  
> -Cas

Jaime laughed when Vic tackled him onto the couch, his small body landing on top of Jaime as the movie started playing.

Vic had chosen the movie and of course he chose Wayne's World. He had made Jaime watch that movie so many times he could lip sync each line and that never failed to make Vic giggle.

"Share the popcorn you hog." Vic whispered, snatching the bowl of popcorn from Jaime's hands before launching a kernel at Jaime's face.

Jaime laughed before grabbing a handful of popcorn and within seconds a full blown popcorn war was happening in the living room, kernels flying and making a mess but neither man cared.

"Kiss me." Vic whined dramatically, puckering his lips and looking at Jaime with sad eyes.

"Doofus." Jaime mumbled before pecking Vic softly, gasping when Vic grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him close, sitting on his lap so he could have more access to Jaime's mouth.

Vic gently kissed the tip of Jaime's nose before he rested his forehead on Jaime's shoulder, kissing the smooth skin he found there.

"Get off you horndog. You wanted to watch the movie." Jaime whispered in Vic's ear, laughing at the way Vic groaned before rolling off his lap and settling with his head still on Jaime's shoulder and his arm resting around Jaime's middle.

"Love you baby." Jaime whispered, grabbing onto Vuc's hand gently, kissing the older man's knuckles with soft lips.

"Love you asshole." Vic mumbled, kissing Jaime's cheek in response.

Jaime smiled as he held Vic until the older man fell asleep, gentle snores echoing through the room.

Jaime gently picked him up before carrying him to their bedroom, anoher perfect night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you!   
> -Cas


End file.
